<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bnha Prompts! ☆ ☆ by HunnyRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280578">Bnha Prompts! ☆ ☆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyRabbit/pseuds/HunnyRabbit'>HunnyRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Twin, Multi, Other, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyRabbit/pseuds/HunnyRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I get so many ideas that I cant write them all! Some are really thought out, but some are half-baked. So if you have no idea what you want to write, check in here for anything that interests you! :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Midoriya Izumi, Midoriya Izuku/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Did you miss me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone write this I will cry</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOP WOOP ILL CRY IF ONE OF YOU MAKE THIS AGAHAHDNW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Did You Miss Me?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya Izuku has a twin sister, Midoriya Izumi, but while he was quirkless, Izumi has a strong telekinesis quirk from her mother. Using extensive strength, she could even use pyrokinesis. With that, his parents split. His dad, Hisashi taking Izumi with him to America, while Izuku stayed with Inko.</p><p>Everything is basically the same as canon up until the second week of school, apparently a student from America was transferring into their class.</p><p>On the first day of the next week, A certain green haired girl walks in. And as Izuku openly gapes at her, she only says? “<strong>Did you miss me?</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friend From Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the ideas are FOR ONCE flowing out of my brain 😼😹😌</p><p>My “prompts” are more like full on chapters but who cares 🥰</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ACK I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS IDEA SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friend From Tokyo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Hinata found out that Kenma likes gaming, it reminded him of an old friend. They’ve been best friends since elementary school as they were both especially short, and although they are very far ways from each other, Him in Miyagi and her in Tokyo, they still keep in touch. <br/><br/>Hinata mentions said person to Kenma, and makes sure to give him their number. Scrawled down in shaky and rushed handwriting, said,</p><p><em>’Midoriya Izuki - 905 </em>*** ****’</p><p>Kenma looked down at the paper and made a mental note to call it sometime.</p><p>Sometime happened the next week when Kenma was a little bored. An excited and bubbly sounding..</p><p>girl? <br/><br/>Anwered the phone. Kenma was a little awkward in telling her that he was giving her number by Hinata. Which she understood as he always wanted her to make more friends.</p><p>The decided to play a match or two together.</p><p>or three.</p><p>four.</p><p>they lost count as they continued playing.</p><p>And continue playing they did, for 2 months before they met up, and started playing in person together. It took another 2 for Kenma to work up the courage to ask her out, to where she squealed and hugged him as an answer.</p><p> As they were now officially dating, Kenma decided to show his team his <em>girlfriend. <br/></em></p><p>Yamamoto cried about how it was unfair he was dating a goddess, Yaku cried about how he was finally growing up, and Lev laughing about how short she is was cut <em>short </em>but said girl kicking him in the balls.</p><p>yikes.</p><p>Kuroo is jealous, and Hinata is oblivious, Kenma is just along for the ride.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEAH, IM OBSESSED WITH FEMALE<br/>MIDORIYA, WHAY ABOUT IT?? 😾👊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>